encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
|founder = Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin |location = Efrat, Israel |services = Jewish-Christian relations & Bible study center |motto = "Come now, let us reason together, says the Lord" ~Isaiah 1:18 |parent_organization = Ohr Torah Stone |website = |key_people = Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin (Chancellor & Founder) David Nekrutman (Executive Director) Rabbi Eugene Korn, PhD. (North American Director) Limor Riskin (Director of Operations) }} The Center for Jewish-Christian Understanding and Cooperation (CJCUC) is a center where Christians who tour Israel can study the Hebrew bible with Orthodox rabbis and learn about the Hebraic roots of Christianity. The center was established in 2008 by Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin and is located in Efrat, Israel. Its mission is rooted in Isaiah 1:18: “Come, let us reason together.” Mission CJCUC is creating positive communication between two faith communities using Bible text study as the medium to accomplish the goal. “We are certain that through these dialogues we will find more that unites us than divides us,” said the Center’s founder, Chief Rabbi of Efrat, Shlomo Riskin. When asked why now, Rabbi Riskin responded, “A sea change has occurred since the Shoah (The Holocaust). Most churches now teach that G-d remains faithful to His covenant with the Jewish people, and that the Biblical promise is continually being reaffirmed by the Jewish return to its homeland in Zion.” CJCUC highlights the theological and historical significance of the Land of Israel and how the core Judeo-Christian values of sanctity of human life, peace and human dignity can impact 21st century culture and conflict. CJCUC is already hosting Christian groups for all-day seminars, which include tours of biblical sites such as nearby Jerusalem, the Path of the Patriarchs and the Herodian wells. Among the subjects that the seminar series includes are Jewish-Christian Relations; the Theology of Biblical Holidays; Covenant & Mission; The Ten Commandments; Satan, Evil & Free Will; Judaism and the Ministry of Jesus; and Human Life Created in the Image of God. CJCUC center runs educational seminars for students and faculty of Catholic and Protestant seminaries in the United States, Canada and Europe. It has appointed North American and European directors to coordinate relations with religious leaders on these continents. Rabbi Riskin insists that the theology of incarnation separates Christianity from Judaism, but "this should not take away the need to build upon what we have in common." He will ensure that the dialogue is dedicated to mutual respect for each other's theological convictions while rejecting any compromise of religious belief out of deference to the other. The dialogue will also be free of any attempts at conversion. CJCUC is creating a theological think tank of international scholars and theologians whose tasks are to clarify areas of Jewish and Christian theological agreement and disagreement, as well as identify areas of fruitful cooperation. According to the Rabbi, “Their research will break new ground to realize the Center’s goal of making religion an instrument of peace for Israel and all countries of the world.” The topics focus on past and present Jewish-Christian Relations, Covenant, Salvation, Biblical Hermeneutics, Religion and Violence, Ethical Monotheism and Messianism. "We are in a clash of civilizations," says Rabbi Riskin. "While faith requires that we wait for the divine answers, we dare not leave all to God." He added that a partnership between Jews and Christians is needed to begin a healing process in order to become God's agents to spread the message of a God of love and peace to the world. “Both Judaism and Christianity have profound messages for the world and each must speak to humanity and to each other. Sober religion, famous for its love of the familiar, may well be tempted to say, ‘It’s all too hard,’ and to retreat into a shell. But there is the danger: Our shell may become a death knell," declares the Rabbi. "We must rescue God from extremism." CJCUC has received funds from Israel's Hertog family, Paul Singer Foundation, Zion's Gate International Foundation, Ministry of Justice and John Hagee Ministries to help accomplish its mission. Accomplishments CJCUC accomplishments include taking Latin American Priests and rabbis to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Catholic relations in the backdrop of the Holy Land. It created the first food voucher program to help financially disadvantaged Christian Arabs living in the Land. CJCUC has partnered with CUFI to bring bring over 150 Evangelical pastors from the U.S to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Christian relations. In January of 2012, CJCUC received the honorary title of Goodwill Ambassador for Jewish-Christian Relations from Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. It has facilitated and sponsored a Yale University student group consisting of Orthodox Jewish and Evangelical Christians to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Christian relations. CJCUC is on the official body between the Vatican and the Jewish people via IJCIC. In June 2013, CJCUC's North American Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn along with other members of the organized Jewish establishment, met with Pope Francis. CJCUC's Executive Director, David Nekrutman, is the first Orthodox Jewish student to be accepted into ORU's Theology program. He was the first Orthodox Jew to speak at Church Of God In Christ (COGIC) conference and discuss the importance of visiting Israel. In April of 2012, he was the main speaker at CUFI's first international event in Nairobi where over 1,500 Africans attended to support Israel. References * The Center for Jewish-Christian Understanding and Cooperation (CJCUC) - Official Website * Shlomo Riskin - Wikipedia * Coalition issues Jewish-Christian statement of understanding - Oregon Faith Report - May 29, 2011 * CJCUC Introduction (PDF) - seperationtruth.com